Pokemon High School xD
by Ira-chan766
Summary: los personajes de pokemon en una escuela,donde Pokemon es un juego donde ellos pueden entrar, abra: Poke-Cotest-Penguin-Special-Oldrival-Agency Paul x Occ y muchas parejas mas.


Ira: hola gente bonita n.n

Patty: no entiendo ¿como puedes estar tan tranquila si ya acabaron los Examenes?,solo faltan los resultados o.O

Ira:*sentada en un rincon llorando* por favor no me lo recuerdes T.T

Patty: buen,bueno... no es para tanto

Ira:*enojada y con llamas al rededor* ¿COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?

Patty: solo eran casi 3 semanas de examenes estas siendo muy exajerada

Ira: ¡¿COMO QUE EXAJERO?! SI NOS LA PASAMOS EN LA CAPILLA DE LA ESCUELA ¡REZANDO!O.O

Patty: bueno como sea, es hora del ¡FANFIC!

Ira: ¡DISCLAIMER! .

Patty: ¡Pokemon no le pertenese a Ira,si asi fuese Misty estaria en XY y Yellow ya seria novia de Red n.n!

Ira: palabras entre " " son pensamientos

Edades:

Ash/Misty/May/Drew: 14

Kenny/Barry:13

Dawn/Yellow:12

Brock:18

Red/Green/Blue:15

...

**POKEMON HIGH SCHOOL xD CAPITULO 1**

**-Era un día tan tranquilo en Pueblo Paleta,los pajaros cantaban, los niños jugaban y... un chico corria a toda prisa con una tostada en la boca-**

**-voy a llegar tarde,voy a llegar tarde-decia un chico de cabello azabache todo alborotado y con unos ojos color chocolate-Demonios las clases empiesan a las 07:00 y ahora son las 06:40, devo apresurarme-dijo corriendo mas rapido-**

**-a su lado paso un chico de cabello color verde y otro de color violeta-**

**-vaya,vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aqui pero si es Ash Ketchum-dijo con una sonrrisa burlona el chico de cabello color verde-llegando tarde como siempre-**

**-no estoy de humor Drew,ademas estan en las mismas condiciones que yo-cantesto Ash-**

**-tks como sea, oye Paul ¿no saves si hay un atajo al colegio?-pregunto Drew-**

**-si hay que doblar la esquina y en 30 miutos estamos en el colegio-dijo Paul -**

***30minutos despues**enfrente de la puerta del salon***

**-ha..ha...ha alfin llegamos-dijo Ash un poco cansado luego de tener que correr.**

**-mejor entremos antes de que el profesor venga y nos mande afuera de la clase por llegar casi tarde-dijo Drew imaginandose como su profesor los mandaria a fuera de la clase con una hoja escribiendo "no devo llegar tarde"-**

**-Entraron al salon y habia un desastre total, 2 chicas cantando "Ooh soy un cacahuate,si!,una chica gritandole a un chico diciendole algo como "NO ME LLAMES DEDE" , y una castaña tratando de coquetear con un chico vastante serio le decia "chica ruidosa"-**

**-¿se puede saver que esta pasando?Misty-pregunto Ash a su "mejor amiga"(N/A:lo pongo entre comillas por que todos saven que Ash siente que estaba ablando con una pequeña rubia-**

**-ah hola Ash, lo que paso fue que-**

***FlashBack***

**-Misty estaba tranquilamente ablando con yellow sobre...chicos-**

**-¿Yellow como te fue en las vacasiones? me entere que te fuiste con Red a Teselia-le dijo con una mirada picara, que hiso sonrojar mucho a la pequeña rubia-**

**-m-me fue bien R-Red-san fue muy a-amable con mi-migo -/- -dijo Yellow sonrojada-**

**-derrepente sono el celular de May con la cancion ¡soy un cacahuate! de bob esponja-**

**-¡May! ¡¿vos tenes esa cancion?! me encanta esa cancion *.*-dijo una chica de pelo color negro corto le llegaba hasta el cuello y sus ojos eran de un intenso color cafe claro-**

**-¡Diana! ¡¿a ti tambien te encanta?! ¿cantas?-pregunto-**

**-¡claro!-**

**-Ooh soy un Cacahuate,si!**

**-Tu eres un Cacahuate, si!**

**Derrepente entra un chico rubio gritando...**

**-KENYYYYYYY-**

**-¡¿ah?! Barry ¿que pasa? ¿nesecitas algo?-decia un chico de cabello color rojizo claro y unos hermosos ojos morrones claros **

**-¡Si! ¿me prestas tu libro de Salud? es que no complete lo que la nos dio de tarea de vacasiones ^.^ jeje -**

**-¿Nunca vas a cambiar sierto? ah,ten toma-le dijo entregandole el libro-**

**-¡Gracias me as salvado! adiossss-dijo Barry quien se fue corriendo tanpronto tomo el libro-**

**-hola Kenny,¿que es lo que queria Barry que iva muy apresurado?-dijo una chica de cabello color azul y unos ojos color celeste-**

**-hola Dawn,lo que pasa es que no iso la tarea de salud que la nos mando para las vacasiones-**

**-No me sorprende -**

**-hey,¿como te a ido en las vacasiones DEDE? n.n-**

**-¡KENNY! ¿CUANTAS VESES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME LLAMES DEDE?-**

**-¿por que te molestas tanto DEDE?-dijo Kenny vurlandose de Dawn-**

**-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES DEDEEEEE!-**

***en otra parte del aula* **

**-Mooo Green ya deja ese libro y escuchame-dijo una castaña abrazandose a un chico vastante serio-**

**-Blue,¿me puedes dejar en paz de una vez? trato de leer mi libro-dijo Green-**

**-bueno Green te decia, que ayer vi un vestido di-vi-no y pense que combinaria bien con mi volso nuevo y blah blah blah-Blue no le iso ni el mas minimo caso-**

**-Tsk "chica ruidosa"-**

***Fin del FlashBack***

**-y eso fue lo que paso-conto Misty, claro omitiendo lo que le pregunto a Yellow,ella sabe que la pequeña rubia es algo timida-**

**-DREWWWWWWW-grito May tirandose ensima del peliverde-te extrañe mucho-**

**-yo tambien te extrañe mucho May,¿pero podrias soltarme? es que me estas afixiando-dijo Drew con su cara ya azulada-**

**-¡ah! lo siento Drew u/u-dijo May algo sonrojada-**

**-No importa May,ademas no me molesto n/n-**

**-¿enserio no te molesto Drew? -/- -dijo May **

**-Claro que no May,jamas me molestaria que tu me abrazaras-dijo Drew dandole una rosa roja a May,mientras que alrededor de ellos se formaban unas flores dandole un toque "romantico"- **

**Todos en el salon de clases tenian una gotita detras de su cabeza,pues sabian que estaban enamorados,pero ninguno de los dos se atrevia a dar el primer paso a declararce...claro todos lo sabian menos Ash,quien mirava la escena un tanto confuso por su actitud.**

**-¿que les pasa a esos dos?-pregunto Ash con inocencia-**

**-¿Nunca vas a madurar verdad Ash?-dijo Misty dando un leve suspiro-**

**-¿que quieres decir con eso?-**

**-Nada Ash,no quise decir nada-**

**Derrepente la puerta del salon se abrio de un estruendo asustando a todos.**

**Todos pensaron que entraria su que siempre usaba sus clasicos anteojos redondos,pero en lugar de su amigable Profesor entro...**

**-¡¿PINNNNN?!-dijeron todos sorprendidos(N/A: si,estan leyendo bien es Pin de Kimi ni Todoke xD)**

**-¿que es lo que tanto miran? VALLAN A SUS ASIENTOS AHORA MISMO-**

**Todos ovedecieron sin chistar**

**los lugares eran asi:**

**serca de la ventana**

**Misty-Ash**

**May-Drew**

**Dawn-Kenny**

**Diana-Sakura**

**lugares en medio :**

**Paul-Gary**

**Richie-Anna**

**Red-Green**

**Yellow-Blue**

**...**

**Como era de esperarce Pin se durmio y sus "queridos" alumnos empesaron a charlar o a pasarse papelitos, mientras asian eso una chica en particular algo pensativa mirava a un chico de cabello color lila.**

**Esa chica no era nada mas ni nada menos que...Diana,si a todos le pareceria extraño que la chica mas divertida y alegre de la clase estubiese viendo a alguien como Paul un chico serio y frio,pero lo que pasa es que ella tiene sierta curiosidad en conoser un poco mas a Paul y aun que ella misma lo negara se siente algo atraida por ese chico serio y frio.**

**-"¿por que sera que Paul es tan serio?aun que ahora que lo noto sus ojos son tan lindos...¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PENSANDO DIANA?! no pienses esas cosas"-se regañaba Diana mentalmente-**

**-Diana...Diana...Diana...¡DIANA!-**

**-¡AH! ¿que pasa Sakura? me as dado un susto-**

**-Te estaba ablando,¿te pasa algo? parecia que estabas pensando en alguien-**

**-No, no me pasa nada solo estaba pensado en...que no puedo esperar para poder ir juntas a esa nueva heladeria, si eso -dijo Diana tratando de inventar una escusa-**

**-ahhhh, bueno te sigo contando...mi primo avia invitado a sus amigos a la casa para jugar un juego de terror y...-**

**-"este sera un dia largooo"-pensaba Diana mientras veia como el Profesor roncaba-**

**continuara... :D**

**Ira: tachannnn hay esta el primer cap algo corto si lose :/**

**Diana:yeiii apareci :D**

**Ira: si y apareseras en los otros caps tambien :)**

**Diana:yeiii :D, bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap de **

**Ira/Diana:Pokemon High School xD**

**Ira:Adiosssss y no olviden de dejar Reviews**


End file.
